Plasma systems are used to supply power to a plasma chamber. The power is generated by an RF generator and is supplied by the RF generator via a matchbox to generate plasma within the plasma chamber.
Within the plasma chamber is a wafer, which is processed by the plasma. The wafer is etched, or deposited on, or cleaned with the plasma. During processing of the wafer, it is important to control the plasma to achieve accuracy in the processing and to increase wafer yield.
To measure properties of the power that is supplied and to measure properties of the plasma, a sensor is connected to an input of the matchbox. However, use of the sensor is costly, time consuming, and prone to errors.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.